We're Here For You
by Squibyplaya
Summary: Greece's Heart is crushed beyond repair will his friends help him?


(note this is based on a roleplay I did)

Greece was looking at the notes he had written down for America and Romania's wedding. The Church, venue and much more were finally chosen. All that was left was the wedding party and suits. Looking up at the clock he had realized it was midnight. "The entire day I've been working on paper work and the planning. Even though I work on plans trying to help my economy I can't stop thinking about what Denmark said from a few days ago." Greece said to himself as he closed the wedding notebook. "GO home Greece no one needs you! You've just ruined the economy for everyone here. Never come back to this place again, hell just disappear altogether!" Denmark told him just a few days ago. Tears filled his eyes as he knew that Denmark was right. If anyone needed him they would come to him but they never did, he would go to them. Depression filled him again as it did that day the words were said. "Denmark is right no needs me I've given my contribution to world many years ago, I'm not need anymore." He said grabbing a tablet from a chest in the corner. On the tablet was what seemed to be a family photo of his entire family when all of them were still alive. Holding the tablet to his chest he slid down the wall behind him with tears forming in his eyes. "Belarus never comes around anymore, neither does Russia. The others say that they don't want to see me. I know I shouldn't be like this but… Denmark is right with what he said. It's better if I disappear." Greece said tablet the tablet closer tears streaming down his face falling asleep in his spot.

The next day Romania and America were waiting for him at America's house. "You think Greece is okay I mean we haven't seen him for a few days. He sends his cats with the notebook edited." America said worried as Romania made him breakfast. "Yeah when Denmark said those words I could tell he was terribly hurt. I had never seen such face on Greece before. And Andrei says he hasn't seen Niko either." Romania said serving the bacon and eggs to his fiancée. "Same with Tim, I'm worried about him. I say we go over to his place later today." America said not touching his food worried about his friend. A few hours later, the both set out to their friend's house to find out what happened to him. Walking up to the house they found a note on the door telling them where he was. A long walk later they found him standing on a cliff holding a small black box in his hand. "Greece there you are we were worried about you. Are you alright?" America asked him walking to his side and noticing the tear stains. "Why would you worry about me I'm nothing but a bother. Just let me disappear maybe things will be better without me." The Grecian said not looking at the American. "Is this what Denmark said? Don't listen to the cocky bastard, he'll always be like that." Romania said walking to Greece's other side. "Yeah we need you, your our wedding planner!" America blurted out. "Is that all I am to you?" Greece mumbled. "No you're not Greece. You're a close friend, a genius and someone we can count on to help us feel better." Romania said patting his back. "I've given all I can; I've raised the others like mother wanted. I fell in love but I never see her. And all I do is make you guys argue at each other what type of friend is that?" Greece said sitting down and staring at the small black box.

Both nations sat at his sides worried. "You still have to raise the twins you know that? Don't you worry Belarus will come back to you, she's probably busy with work and such. And us arguing isn't your fault, it happens sometimes." Romania said looking at his friend with a faint smile. America looked at the small box in the Greeks hand getting a faint idea of what it was. "Hey can I see that box for a second?" The American asked pointing to the box. Greece shrugged and handed over the box for his friend as the other nation explained why he was needed still. Opening the box America found a ring but not just any ring, a wedding ring. Taking it out of the box he looked at its underside to see the words: "The only true goddess in my life." engraved on it. Seeing those words he realized that Greece wanted to marry Belarus but with what Denmark said and her never around his heart was broken beyond repair. America couldn't blame him for being heartbroken. Just a few days ago America himself thought Romania hated him breaking his heart. Tears started filling the young nation's eyes as he understood why the Greek would give up after so many centuries of living. "You planned to ask her to marry you, that's why you have this ring?" the nation asked. The eldest nation nodded yes staying quiet. "You were to ask her hand in marriage?" Romania asked again. "Well Greece I understand why you're so heartbroken now. But you know what buddy? She'll come back one day maybe even sooner than you think, so keep this ring with you all the time. Because when she's back it will be your only chance to pop that question." America said with a small smile putting the ring back in the box and handing it back.

"Thanks, I guess so…" The Greek said looking at the box in his hand giving a small smile. And don't you worry about Denmark, he's just like that rubbing everything in. We have your back and you're not a bother. Your our friend and don't you forget it. And to make Denmark feel even worse he won't be in our wedding party." Romania said smiling get a small smile out of his friend. "Thanks you two." Greece said looking up at the two nations. "We'll have your back like you have ours." America said hugging his friend. The rest of the day they sat on the hill and talked about the plans of the wedding and the future for all of them.


End file.
